In recent years, in a case where a glass plate is mounted to an automobile window frame made of metal, a molding-furnished glass has come into general use instead of a method of mounting the glass plate to the window frame through an elastic molding material on a peripheral edge of the glass plate. The molding-furnished glass is provided by forming a resin molding integrally with a window glass along a peripheral edge portion of the window glass in a production process in a production plant.
Further, there is known a decorative molding-furnished glass in which a metal molding having a glossy surface is provided on a portion of a surface of the resin molding to thereby enhance luxury impression and design property thereof (Patent Literature 1).
Such a decorative molding-furnished glass is formed by the following method. The metal molding is placed in a predetermined position in a chamber of a die in which a peripheral edge portion of a glass plate is located in a sandwiched state in an up-and-down direction, and after that, a softened resin is injected into the chamber to thereby form a resin molding integrally with the metal molding in the peripheral edge portion of the glass plate.
However, the metal molding placed in the die is not fixed to the die, and therefore, the metal molding tends to be displaced from the predetermined, position in the process of resin injection. Accordingly, there is a problem that a window glass provided with a decorative molding having a desired shape cannot be obtained.
In order to solve the above-described problem, there has been disclosed a die for forming a molding in which an attracting retention device is embedded. The attracting retention device is adapted to attract a metal molding in a predetermined position using a magnetic force generation device such as a magnet, an electromagnet, etc., thereby preventing occurrence of displacement of the metal molding in the die (Patent Literature 2).